Sincere Deceptions
by phoenixtears07
Summary: AU Vampire fic. Allen Walker wanted a peaceful life free of his Master's antics. Yuu Kanda just wanted everyone to leave him alone. KandaxAllen TykixLavi ON HIATUS!
1. Deceitful Purity

This is my first D. Gray Man fanfic. I suppose I should say now that I update erratically because of college, work, and I have no idea where this story is supposed to go. (I'm also pretty lazy but that's besides the point.) This is sorta spur of the moment writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. You should be glad too, because I can't draw. My stickmen look deformed and kinda dead...and those are usually my best looking ones...I just realized how sad that is. So, I'm going to go sulk in a corner while you read my story.

--

**Prologue: Deceitful Purity**

Vampires of legend are defined as reanimated corpses that drink the blood of the living to continue existing. They do not like garlic and holy items have detrimental effects. A stake through the heart and decapitation can kill vampires. Burning the body is optional, and sunlight will turn the vampire into a pile of smoking ashes.

What a load of bull.

I am not a reanimated corpse. I was born a vampire and I grew up a vampire. I have a beating heart and my body produces heat. Sure, I need to drink blood, but how is that any worse than humans killing and eating cows? At least I don't always kill the people I feed from.

It's true that vampires avoid garlic, and it's only because vampires have a sharp sense of smell. A _very_ sharp sense of smell. So, if the scent of garlic is strong to human noses, think of how strong the smell would be to a vampire. It would make sense that vampires do not like garlic. Seriously, do people have any common sense nowadays?

As for the holy items, to put it bluntly, they don't work. I have gone into plenty of churches of several different religions just to see if anything would happen to me. And you know what? Nothing happened. No lightening striking me. No spontaneously bursting into flames. Nothing. Even so, I don't like going to any church, though the reason tends to revolve around the fact that those sermons and rituals are boring and repetitive. The crosses and holy water have no effect either. The holy water tastes like regular water. I don't see what's so special about it.

Now, I don't know about you, but a stake through the heart would kill anything. It doesn't really matter what species you are, but whether it be human, animal, or vampire a stake through the heart is kinda fatal. Same with decapitation. Do you see anyone walking around without a head? I suppose burning is the same as well. I doubt vampires are any more flammable than humans.

Also, the sunlight won't turn vampires into smoking piles of ashes. I should know. I walk around during the day all the time.

Humans create such ridiculous and horribly inaccurate myths. Oh, well. So much more simple for me to blend into human society without suspicion.

--

A dark haired man stood in the shadows silently watching passersby and trying to decide who would be his next victim. He quickly glanced at his watch. A little less than ten minutes before midnight.

A woman walked by without noticing the man. He eyed her for a moment or two. She looked to be a typical working class woman. Someone who would not be too terribly missed if she suddenly disappeared. And he was hungry.

He struck without any warning. He leapt out of the shadows and quickly shoved the woman into the closest alley. Before she could scream, a knife was pressed to her throat.

"Keep your mouth shut, lady and I—"

The man was cut off by the sound of pounding feet then a weight crashed into his side throwing him off balance. He hit the ground with a grunt.

The dark haired man looked up in time to see the woman run off. He quickly caught the woman's rescuer and slammed the person into the wall pressing the knife against the person's throat. The hood of the rescuer's sweatshirt fell back revealing startling white hair and bright silver eyes. The dark haired man blinked a few times. The person looked to be a fifteen-year-old boy. The first word that came to his mind was 'angelic.' A red scar over the left eye was the only thing marring the boy's face.

Said boy had an unreadable look in his eyes and asked in a steady voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

The dark haired man snorted derisively. "Of course. You interrupted my fun so you should be the one to entertain me now."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, then he did something unnerving. The white haired boy laughed. Without any warning, the knife was knocked to the ground and a pale hand wrapped around the dark haired man's throat.

"I think you're a little confused about who the real victim is."

The dark haired man tried to pry off the hand around his throat, but the boy had a strong grip. He then made a lethal mistake by looking at the boy's face.

The white haired boy grinned revealing long sharp fangs, and his eyes glowed a malicious red. "You wouldn't mind entertaining me for a while, would you?"

Fear and a searing pain as fangs pierced his throat. Pain that slowly faded away into a black abyss.

"Oh? I rarely ever see you kill your victims. Is there something special going on tonight, _shounen_?"

The white haired boy looked up from his meal. "No. He planned on killing that woman then stealing her money, so I was merely giving him what he deserves. Anyway, what brings you here, Tyki?"

Tyki grinned. "Always the gentleman aren't you, Allen?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Of course. How do you think I survived so long? Who would suspect a gentleman to be a bloodsucking vampire?"

Tyki shrugged. "I suppose. As for why I'm here, I was looking for you to remind you not to stay out too long tonight. You have school in the morning."

Allen's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm over three hundred years old. Why do I have to go to school?"

"Because despite your age, you look like a fifteen-year-old. And fifteen-year-olds are supposed go to school. You know that we need to appear human. The vampire hunters nearly got us last time. So, we need to be more careful this time around."

Allen grumbled a little but acquiesced. "Fine,

Tyki smiled at the younger vampire. "Good. Let's go home. I have work in the morning as well."

"What's your job?"

"I'm going to be a History teacher at your school."

A slight frown formed on Allen's face. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Believe me, _shounen_, you're going to be glad I took a job in your school. Especially when you see who else is teaching there."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Tyki just walked away without replying.

"Tyki?"

Allen watched Tyki walk away, perfectly blending into the shadows of the dark alley. Sighing, he carelessly dropped the human's lifeless body onto the ground and followed the older vampire into the shadows.

--

Right now, I'm not sure if I should make this KandaxAllen or AllenxKanda. I don't think I'm going to write lemons either. As much fun as they are to read, writing them is a different story. I'll try if enough people want me to though. As you can see, I really have no idea where this story is going. So who should be seme and should I write smut? What do you think??


	2. Harmonious Discord

Most people seem to want KandaxAllen, so…Bakanda shall be seme!!Well, this is a pretty quick update. I'm surprised I finished it so fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: some language and that's pretty much it

--

Chapter 1: Harmonious Discord

Yuu Kanda woke up at 5:30 as a part of his daily routine. He then spent the next two hours meditating and training with his family's heirloom sword, Mugen, in the backyard. He treasured these two hours of peace and quiet mostly because no one in the house woke up until about 7:30.

On cue, a voice cut through the tranquil environment. "Yuu-kun! Yuu-kun! It's time for breakfast!"

Kanda's eye twitched slightly as he angrily stomped into the house. "Damn it, old man. Stop calling me that!"

Froi Tiedoll ignored the murderous aura hanging over his adopted son and smile benignly. "What would you like to eat, Yuu-kun?"

The dark aura around the dark haired teen grew heavier, and Kanda's hand tightened around Mugen's hilt. He debated for a moment if killing the old man would be worth the trouble.

"It's not worth it, Kanda."

The tension faded a little as Marie attempted to calm Kanda down. The large man didn't seem very worried. After all, Kanda threatening their adoptive father became a daily occurrence years ago.

"Che. We'll never know until we try."

Daisya walked in and added his two cents. "Well, I don't mind if you off the old man, but who's going to clean up the blood stains?"

Kanda's eye twitched again. "Che."

Teidoll's smile brightened. "Ah. All my cute sons are here! Yuu-kun, Dai-kun, are you two ready for school?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

The murderous aura returned full force accompanied by a vicious glare that usually made little children cry. Daisya backed away while Tiedoll just continued to smile, oblivious to the warnings of impending danger.

Fortunately, Marie intervened again. "What would you like for breakfast, Kanda? I'll prepare it while you shower and get ready for school."

"Che. Soba." With that curt reply, Kanda stormed off to his room. Daisya and Marie breathed a sigh of relief.

--

Lavi Bookman woke at 7:17 from a kick to the head, courtesy of the elder Bookman.

"Damn in, Panda-jiji. That hurt!"

Lavi was rewarded with another kick that sent him flying to the other side of his room.

"Hmph. Youngsters these days have no respect. Get up, stupid grandson of mine. You have school." Bookman then walked out leaving Lavi to nurse his headache.

Fifteen minutes later found Lavi and Bookman in the kitchen. Lavi noisily munched on cereal that was quickly turning mushy from the milk while Bookman quietly watched the news on the small television situated on the counter.

: Breaking news today. A body was found early this morning around 5 o'clock in an alley near Crest Street. Police say the victim was drained of blood, and the only clue as to how the victim was killed is two puncture wounds on the neck. Police have no suspects at this time. If anyone has any information about this crime please call 429—:

The reporter's voice was cut off as Bookman turned off the television. Lavi sat completely still staring at the TV with a wide eye. A spoonful of cereal suspended halfway to his mouth. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"I will go speak to General Tiedoll about this. You go inform our other General about this matter."

Lavi grimaced slightly as he put down his breakfast. "Why me? He scares me especially with that mask hiding half his face."

Bookman stared at his grandson for a moment then smacked the red head. "Don't complain about someone else's mask when you have an eye patch. And, I want _you_ to inform him because he teaches at _your_ school."

Lavi sighed dramatically before turning serious again. "Jiji, about this vampire—"

"We as members of the hunters' society, the Dark Order, have a duty to destroy the threat known as vampires. Don't feel sorry for those monsters. They may look like humans on the outside, but if you turn your back to them for a moment, they'll drain you dry. As a vampire hunter, there's no need for compassion, especially when the slightest hesitation will mean your death."

Lavi closed his eye. "…I know…"

--

: A body was found early this morning around 5 o'clock in an alley near Crest Street. Poli—:

"Allen."

There was no reply.

: —ined of blood, and reports say the only clue as to how the victim was killed is two puncture wounds on the neck. Police have no suspects at this time. If anyone has any infor—:

"ALLEN!"

The white haired vampire flinched. "Y-yes, Tyki?"

"What did I say last night?"

"Umm…to be c-careful?"

The dark haired vampire seemed to tower over Allen, who was sitting on the living room couch. "Then explain to me, how is leaving the body in that alley being careful?"

"I f-forgot."

"Forgot?"

"W-well, we usually m-move around a lot and rarely stayed in one city for l-longer than a few days, s-so it didn't really matter if I just left the b-bodies where I k-killed them. A-and—"

"Stop."

Allen instantly shut his mouth.

Tyki let out a long sigh. Seeing the normally happy and smiling Allen fidgeting and stuttering made him feel a little guilty.

"Hopefully the hunters will just think it's a random vampire passing by. Be more careful, _shounen_. We can't afford to have the Dark Order on our trail. This means no more killing your victims."

Allen nodded. Tyki noted that the movement was stiff and tense. With a slight smile, he ruffled the younger vampire's hair. Allen looked up at Tyki with large tear-filled eyes.

Tyki winced a little. Staying mad at Allen was comparable to staying mad at a puppy that just soiled a $500 rug. He wanted to be mad but that sad, pitiful look just made him feel guilty instead. Tyki sighed again.

"Come on. Go get your stuff. We have to go to school."

Allen's face brightened until he remembered something. "Tyki? About what you said last night. Who else is teaching at the school?"

The older vampire grinned a little. "You'll see."

"Tyki, I want to know. Who is it?"

"Hmm…did you say something, _shounen_?"

"Tyki!"

--

When Tyki and Allen arrived at Hoshino High School, the first thing Tyki did was show Allen where his office was located. Tyki knew of Allen's sense of direction or lack thereof. Despite how small the high school may be, Tyki was sure Allen would be lost half the time for the first month.

After getting a map from Tyki, Allen started to make his way to first period, which turned out to be Biology. He finally found the classroom five minutes after the bell rang. The teacher stopped calling role when Allen opened the door.

"Oh? You're late."

Allen automatically bowed and started to apologize. "I'm sorry for being late."

"You don't have to apolo—"

The white haired boy didn't hear the teacher and continued talking. "I'm new here and I don't know my way around."

"It's alrig—"

Allen continued to ramble nervously. "Also, I have a really bad sense of direction, and the map is a little hard to understand."

"Are you Allen Walker?"

"And—eh? I m-mean yes. I'm Allen Walker."

The teacher smiled kindly. "Good. As I was saying, there's no need for you to apologize. You're new here so let me welcome you to Hoshino High School. My name is Komui Lee, and I'm your Biology teacher this year."

Allen smiled brightly. "Ah, it's nice to meet you."

Mr. Komui nodded and looked around the classroom. "Let's see. The only open seat is next to… Lenalee. NOO!! I can't let a boy sit next to my precious Lenalee! No octopus shall taint my pure little sister!"

Allen sweatdropped a little as the teacher continued his rant about octopi.

"Excuse me."

Allen turned to the voice. A girl with long dark hair smiled and motioned for him to sit in the desk next to her. Allen glanced over at the teacher who was still rambling before making his way to the empty seat.

The girl greeted him. "Hi. I'm Lenalee Lee. The teacher is my brother. Just ignore him when he starts ranting."

Mr. Komui finally noticed that Allen was sitting next to his sister. He wailed, "LENALEE!!!"

Lenalee looked embarrassed. "Really, just ignore him. Anyway, welcome to Hoshino High. What classes do you have?"

Allen pulled out his schedule and handed it to her. Lenalee looked over it for a few moments.

"Wow! We have almost the same schedule. Only our last class is different. This makes it easier for me to show you around."

Allen brightened. "Really? Thanks! I got lost twice looking for this class."

Lenalee giggled. "Don't worry. Just follow me to the other classes and I'll tell you how to get to your last class."

"Thanks a lot, Lenalee."

"LENALEE!!"

--

After Biology was English with Reever Wenham. He looked exhausted, as though he hadn't slept in days.

Unfortunately, Mr. Komui decided that any octopus that dared to sit near Lenalee must be eliminated, so he pulled out a high-tech drill from out of nowhere and started chasing Allen. Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him to their next class. Mr. Komui followed.

The look on Mr. Wenham's face was priceless when Mr. Komui burst into the classroom brandishing a drill and threatening a student.

"Komui! What are you doing? Get back to work!"

"But, but, Reever. The octopus."

"You shouldn't be chasing after students, with the amount of paperwork in your office. Go do your work!"

"But Reever."

"Out!"

Mr. Wenham kicked Mr. Komui out and slammed the door. After that, class went smoothly and peacefully.

Third period was Study Hall. Then lunch.

--

Lenalee led Allen to the crowded cafeteria. She looked around for a few minutes before she found what she was looking for. She pulled Allen over to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Two boys sat there. One had red hair and a welcoming smile. The other had long black hair and a menacing aura warning people to stay away from him.

Lenalee laughed a little when they reached the table. "Lavi. Kanda. This is Allen Walker. He's new here."

The dark haired teen looked up and dark eyes met silver. For a moment, surprise, recognition, and an unreadable look flickered in the dark depths. Abruptly, those emotions vanished replaced with a dark glare. It happened so fast that Allen wondered if it had been his imagination.

The teen with red hair grinned. "Hey! I'm Lavi. The grouch over here is Yuu-chan. It's nice to meetcha."

The black haired teen snapped at Lavi. "Baka Usagi, don't call me that. And you, Moyashi, my name's Kanda. Call me anything else and I'll cut you to pieces."

Allen frowned slightly. "Moyashi? My name's Allen."

"Che. Whatever, Moyashi."

Twitch. "It's Allen."

A slight smirk. "Moyashi."

Twitch. Grit teeth. Twitch. "A-l-l-e-n."

A raised eyebrow. "M-o-y-a-s-h-i."

Allen wanted to scream at the annoying human. Really, how hard was it to say two syllables? Unfortunately, being raised as a gentleman, Allen was reluctant to raise his voice since that would be rude. "Why are you calling me that? What does it mean?"

The dark haired human had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Che. Look it up, Moyashi."

Allen resisted the urge to strangle the teen. Thankfully, since he fed last night, Allen could control his bloodlust and keep his eyes from turning crimson. He had to keep up his human façade whether he liked it or not. So, he pasted a forced smile onto his face and went to get his food. When Allen returned to the table, Lavi had already left to go talk to a teacher, and Kanda had just disappeared. The rest of lunch was spent talking with Lenalee.

And thus Allen and Kanda met.

--

After lunch was History with Kevin Yeegar then Foreign Languages with Miranda Lotto. Allen decided that school wasn't so bad, of course, disregarding his meeting with that irritating human called Kanda. So, Allen made his way to his last class with a lightheartedness that kept a smile on his face.

Even after getting lost three times on the way and being seven minutes late for class, Allen's cheerfulness wasn't ruined. As he opened the door to his last class, he thought, 'Life here might not be so bad. Right now, only one thing could ruin my mood.'

"Oh? So the new student finally deigns to show up for my class?"

Allen froze. His happiness drained away to be replaced with anxiety, paranoia, and memories of past traumas. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no. Anyone but him.'

"What kind of idiot shows up late for class, anyway?"

'Life can't be so cruel. Can it?'

"Hey! Get your ass in here and close the door, stupid student."

Allen slowly looked up and nearly burst into tears. 'Why? Why must life be so cruel?'

Cross Marian sat behind a desk with his booted feet situated on top of the desk. An unholy grin adorned his face, there was a mischievous gleam in his one visible eye, and Allen swore he saw a hammer in the red haired man's hand.

Allen gulped. 'Help.'

--

Well, that's it for chapter one.


	3. Exquisite Nonsense

It's amazing that I'm not being lazy about writing this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. I don't own anything.

Warnings: language, Cross, and a panicking Allen

--

Chapter 2: Exquisite Nonsense

Allen quickly shut the door and looked around the classroom. The only open seat happened to be the seat right in front of the teacher's desk. The seat closest to the red haired teacher.

Allen wanted to bang his head against the wall. 'Why? Why? Why? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I killed that human last night? If it is then I'm sorry. Really, really sorry.'

"Sit down, idiot."

Allen jumped at the sudden command and scrambled to the open seat. He kept his head down, not even daring to look at the teacher's face. His heart beat at an insanely fast pace from fear and rising panic.

"My name's Cross Marian. I suggest you read the rules written on the board and follow them."

Allen cautiously looked up and affixed his gaze to the writing above the red haired teacher.

_1. No sleeping in class. If I catch you, I'll throw you out the window._

_2. Do not speak without permission. If I hear you, I'll throw things at you._

_3. No skipping class. If you do, I'll give you essay tests._

Allen sweatdropped. 'Why hasn't the school fired him yet? He's threatening to throw students out of the window! And how can we have essay tests in a math class?'

Most of the students started to complain.

Cross glared. "Read rule #2. I hear another sound and I'll start throwing whatever I can reach."

Every student shut his or her mouth.

The next fifty minutes were agonizing for Allen. He fidgeted in his seat and the damn bell refused to ring. Allen's eyes wandered the room, looking at everything but the teacher. He didn't listen to Cross's lecture because just hearing the red haired man's voice was enough to nearly make Allen hyperventilate.

3 minutes and 30 seconds before the bell.

Allen fidgeted some more. 'Almost over. It's almost over. After this, I'm going to hunt down Tyki and…and…do horrible, painful things to him.'

Allen's eyes strayed to the clock on the wall.

3 minutes 24 seconds left.

'…Only six seconds passed? No way. The stupid clock has to be wrong. The bell's most probably going to ring right now."

Allen waited. He waited for at least several minutes before he looked at the clock again.

2 minutes and 57 seconds left.

'No. Way. Something's wrong. There has to be something wrong.'

Allen looked around. Everyone seemed to be acting normally. 'Can they not see that something is wrong?'

2 minutes and 43 seconds left.

Allen felt panic rising in his chest, and his breathing became slightly uneven. Silver eyes landed on the red haired teacher. "Him! It has to be him. He did something to keep the bell from ringing.'

2 minutes and 29 seconds left.

'He's purposely doing this to torment me. I haven't seen him in years, so he's probably making up for lost time.'

2 minutes and 25 seconds left.

Allen kept his eyes on Cross. The red haired man suddenly met Allen's gaze and smirked. Panicked silver eyes widened. 'He _is_ doing this. The bell was probably supposed to ring a long time ago but he did something to keep it from sounding.'

1 minute and 47 seconds left.

'What do I do? How do I get out of this?'

Allen's hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, and his naturally pale skin paled even more to a sickly white. Allen closed his eyes and attempted to regulate his breathing to no avail. After what seemed like a eternity, he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock.

33 seconds left.

'Come on. Faster. Please let me out of here.'

Allen couldn't tear his eyes from the ticking clock.

15 seconds left.

'Faster. I don't want to be in here anymore. Let me get away from him.'

9 seconds left.

'Let me out so I can find Tyki. So I can hurt him, and then he can tell me that everything will be fine.'

7 seconds left.

'I'll even be nice to that human, Kanda. I won't snap at him and I'll let him continue to call me Moyashi. Even if I don't know what it means. Just let the stupid bell ring.'

3 seconds left.

'Come on.'

2 seconds left.

'Please.'

1 second left.

'Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.'

The shrill ring of the bell was the sweetest thing that Allen had heard all decade. He breathed a sigh of absolute relief as the panic ebbed away. 'Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.'

Allen practically leapt out of the desk and grabbed his things, but before he could take three steps, Cross spoke up.

"Hey! New brat, stay in here. We need to have a chat about showing up late for my class."

Allen's breath caught as panic rose again. A small whimper escaped. Some students gave Allen a pitying look, but he didn't notice.

When the last student left and the door was closed, a thick silence pervaded the room. Allen hunched his shoulders and attempted to make himself as small as possible while standing in front of the source of at least half his nightmares.

Cross silently stared at the white haired vampire for several long moments while pulling out a cigarette. The click and hiss of a lighter made Allen jump. Cross took a drag and slowly exhaled.

"Allen."

The white haired vampire cringed and tried unsuccessfully to make himself even smaller. "Y-yes, M-m-master?"

The red haired man stood up and made his way around the desk. Allen's heart nearly stopped when he saw the hammer in his Master's hand.

Step by slow step Cross advanced.

Allen couldn't move. His feet seemed glued to the ground. His mind screamed at him to run, but his muscles locked up. He could only watch his Master's approach in horror.

"Allen, you…"

The white haired vampire whimpered again. That seemed to be the only sound he could make at the moment.

Cross stopped in front of Allen and raised the hammer, prepared to strike the terrified vampire.

Allen tried to move. Tried to do something other than stand there like a cornered rabbit about to be eaten by a fox, but Cross's piercing stare kept him frozen.

"Allen, you…why the hell are you still a fucking midget?"

Allen slowly blinked as Cross lowered the hammer with an amused smirk on his half-masked face. The red haired man then walked back to his desk to dig through one of the drawers.

Allen couldn't move a muscle for a minute or two. When it registered that his Master didn't hit him, Allen's nearly collapsed from the sheer relief. 'So what if Master called me a midget. I'm still alive.'

Cross found what he was looking for and walked back to Allen. "Hey, idiot apprentice. Pull yourself together and take this. Useless brat."

Allen stared in confusion at the pile of papers at least 4 inches thick. "What is it, Master?"

The red haired man shrugged and sat down on his desk. "Just deal with it."

Allen looked at the first few pages, and his jaw dropped. He started to quickly flip through the entire pile with growing horror.

Debts. Lots and lots of _unpaid _debts.

The white haired vampire looked up at the uncaring red head, who continued to calmly smoke as though he didn't just dump untold amounts of debt upon his student.

Allen's legs turned to jelly and he collapsed. Black dots appeared in his vision.

"What did you do to him, Cross? Classes just ended five minutes ago, and he's already about to pass out."

Cross looked over to the person standing in the doorway. "I was just reacquainting with my idiot student. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Mikk."

Tyki scowled at the red haired man before closing the door and walking over to the unresponsive Allen. "Hey, _shounen_, wake up. Allen? Allen! Answer me."

Allen blinked a few times before mumbling something.

Tyki strained to hear but even with his superior vampire hearing, he only caught a few words. Numbers, nightmares, and something that was unpaid.

Tyki frowned in confusion then saw a thick pile of papers. He looked through all of them. Every sheet of paper listed an amount. All were at least several hundred dollars. Half of them were over a thousand. One was even nearly nine thousand dollars. Tyki could only gape at the amount.

"Stop dumping you debts on him, Cross? How did you rack up this much debt anyway? This is a lot even for you. And what could possibly cost nine thousand dollars?"

Cross grinned. "You don't want to know."

Tyki growled, displaying lengthening fangs as his dark brown eyes changed to a bright gold. A line of crosses formed on his forehead. "Cross…this is going too far."

The warning was clear enough, but Cross ignored it. His visible dark burgundy eye changed to a bloody crimson. "Don't challenge me, stupid brat. Don't forget that the only reason I didn't kill you like I did the rest of the Noah clan is because of my idiot student. He got on his knees to beg for your worthless life, so don't give me a reason to kill you now."

Tyki gritted his teeth but backed down, in respect to Allen and the knowledge that he was no match for the older, stronger vampire.

--

Long ago, humans knew nothing about the existence of vampires, but a little over five hundred years ago, a family of vampires calling themselves the Noah clan, led by the Millennium Earl, began to viciously slaughter humans, claiming that vampires should rule over the weak, inferior mortals.

The vampire race quickly became divided. Some agreed with the Noah clan and started killing humans as well. Others disagreed but any vampires that attempted to stop the Noah family were ruthlessly killed. A small number of vampires refused to choose a side and instead disappeared into the shadows. Cross was one of the latter, disappearing without a trace.

Soon after, some humans banded together and formed a secret society existing solely to hunt down and destroy vampires. They named the society the Dark Order.

And so started the long endless war between vampires and hunters.

Then, fifty years ago, Cross resurfaced. With him was a young white haired vampire named Allen.

One night, not long after Cross reappeared, the Noah family's mansion, Noah's Ark, was set aflame.

By morning, Noah's Ark was nothing but a pile of ashes, and the Noah clan was no more.

Tyki didn't remember much of that night, but what he did remember he would never forget. Cross executing his family members one by one with his Judgment until only he was left. The feel of Judgment pressed against his forehead. Allen begging and pleading for Cross to let the last Noah live. Fire. Smoke. Fear. Forever branded in his memories. Forever haunted his unending nightmares.

After that, Tyki decided to follow Cross and Allen until the red haired vampire abandoned them ten years ago. Meeting Cross again had been purely coincidental.

--

"So, Master, is this where you disappeared off to?"

Tyki had finally been successful in waking up the white haired vampire, and Allen seemed to be back to normal.

Cross lazily exhaled the cigarette smoke. "I'm a General in the Dark Order."

The two younger vampires gaped at him.

Tyki regained his composure first. "Cross. You're a vampire…and you joined a society that exists to hunt down vampires?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Allen quickly shook his head. "N-no. Of course not, M-master."

Tyki sighed. "Why join the Dark Order?"

The red haired vampire rolled his eyes. "The reason's obvious, idiot. I need to make sure that the hunters only kill the Noah supporters."

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. "You're actually doing work?"

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

"Master!"

Cross glared at the white haired vampire. Allen squeaked and hid behind Tyki. "S-sorry."

The red haired vampire sighed. "I heard the police found a body with fang marks this morning. What do you know about it?"

Allen's eyes widened. "You watch the news, Master?"

"Of course not, stupid apprentice. One of the hunters came and told me during the lunch hour."

Tyki frowned. "How many hunters are in this town?"

Cross laughed. "This town houses the hunters' main headquarters. So yeah, there are plenty of hunters here. You picked a crappy place to settle down."

"Are there hunters in the school?"

"The hunter that told me is a student. Red hair and an eye patch."

Allen perked up a bit. "Lavi?"

"You know him, _shounen_?"

"Yeah. I met him in the cafeteria during lunch. He's a hunter?"

Cross nodded. "Yeah, so don't do anything stupid, because I'm not blowing my cover to save your worthless asses if you screw up. Besides, it might mess up my hair and my clothes."

Tyki sighed. "Right. I've forgotten how narcissistic you are."

"I'm not narcissistic. I just prefer to have beautiful people near me." Cross glared at Tyki and Allen. "You two are filthy, and filthy things need to stand a certain distance away from me, or else I'll shoot you."

Allen looked confused. "That doesn't explain anything."

A whistling sound made Allen look up just in time to have the flying hammer hit his face.

"Was that really necessary, Cross?"

The red haired vampire offered a careless shrug.

Tyki resisted the urge to sigh again. Cross usually had that effect on him. "I think it's time to go. Allen's had more than enough trauma for the day, and you probably gave the poor boy a concussion.'

"He'll heal."

Tyki rolled his eyes and went to pick up an unconscious Allen.

Tyki grabbed Allen's bag, which was stuffed with Cross's bills, and turned back to Cross. He addressed the older vampire. "The hunters…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell them that a rogue vampire passing through decided to have a meal. Get the hell out of here, you good-for-nothing idiots."

--

Allen finally woke up on the drive back home. The first thing he noticed was the massive headache. "Wha-what happened?"

"A flying hammer happened. You okay, _shounen_?"

Glazed silver eyes blinked a few times. "I think so…flying hammer? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Be glad you don't remember."

Allen gently rubbed the huge lump on his forehead. 'Flying hammer? That sounds like something Master would do.'

Trying to avoid thoughts of his Master, a sudden passing thought made Allen frown. "Hey, Tyki. Do you know Lavi?"

"He's one of my students."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The tone Tyki used put Allen on egde. He looked over and saw the wide predatory grin on the Noah's face. "Tyki…he's a hunter."

"Heh. That just makes the thought of breaking him even more exciting. He'll be a fun toy to play with."

Allen shrugged. What Tyki did was his own business. "Okay. Just be careful. Master won't be too happy if the hunters figure out we're vampires."

And, thinking of Lavi brought to mind the dark haired human called Kanda.

"Oh, yeah! You know a lot of languages, right, Tyki?"

"Yes, why?"

"What does 'moyashi' mean?"

"Moyashi? Hmm…I think it's Japanese for bean sprout."

"…Bean…sprout?"

"Yeah. Where did you hear that word?"

When Allen didn't reply, Tyki spared the smaller vampire a glace. The uncharacteristic scowl painted on the younger vampire's face made Tyki laugh.

"Bean sprout, huh? An apt description of you, _shounen_."

Allen growled. "I'm not a bean sprout!"

--

I feel like such a mean person, torturing Allen like that. Is a flying hammer too cruel?

Anyway, I know Kanda didn't show up here but he will next chapter.

And about the whole time thing in the beginning. Cross didn't do anything, Allen was just freaking out over nothing.

Yay! Chapter two is finally done! Unfortunately, I may not update until at least after Friday. I have to study for my History exam about Napoleon and the revolutions of 19th century Europe. Ugh. But, who knows. I might decide to procrastinate on studying. I do that a lot. Bad habit but I can't help it. History is boring. Especially since I'm majoring in a science. Anyway, I think that's enough rambling for today.


	4. Hauntings of the Past

My longest chapter so far!!

I am currently procrastinating instead of studying, but I don't care anymore. One 'F' won't make difference since I'm doing fine in the class. So, i spent my time writing this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I still don't own D. Gray Man. I doubt I ever will.

Warnings: language (Kanda even curses in his thoughts), a bit of shounen ai…if you can consider it that, and I think that's all

I'm going to raise the rating to "M" soon. Eventually. One of these days… Just know that it will happen.

­--

**Chapter 3: Hauntings of the Past**

_Allen watched in awe as a clown juggled several colorful balls in front of an audience while balancing on a large red ball. The clown finished his act and bowed. Allen clapped along with the audience._

_When the clown walked out of the circus tent, Allen ran after him. "Mana!"_

_The clown stopped and turned around. Allen laughed as he threw his arms around the older man. "Mana, that was amazing!"_

_Mana gently rested his hand on the white hair of the boy hugging him. "Allen. Don't stop. Keep walking no matter what."_

_Allen frowned and tightened his hold on the clown. "Don't go, Mana. Don't leave me!"_

"_Keep walking forward. I love you, Allen."_

_Then Mana was gone._

_Allen stood on an abandoned road. He looked around in bewilderment. "Mana? Mana! Where are you? MANA!"_

_Something white floated down from the sky catching Allen's attention. He reached out and grabbed it. "Paper?"_

_Confusion turned to shock as he read the writing on the piece of paper. "DEBTS?!"_

_Another piece of paper landed on his head. Allen grabbed it and saw the printed numbers mocking him. He looked around and realized that even more debts were falling from the sky._

_A hand landed on Allen's shoulder and spun him around. It was a large man wearing a top hat. Small eyes maliciously glared at him despite the huge leering grin. The Millennium Earl._

"_Allen Walker. You're still alive?"_

_Allen tried to pull away but the grip on his shoulder tightened painfully._

_Suddenly, the top hat changed to a wide brimmed hat resting on top of long red hair. The leering grin changed to an amused smirk from which a lit cigarette dangled. Allen found himself staring at his Master's half-masked face. _

_And a hammer._

_A hammer that was rapidly descending towards his face._

"_AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

Allen jerked awake and quickly sat up. Wide silver eyes darted around the dark room, taking in every detail. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, his harsh breathing slowly calmed. "A nightmare?"

The clock read 4:47.

Allen sighed, resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He got up and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he donned a long-sleeved shirt to hide his left arm. It was red and deformed with black fingernails. His arm and the scar over his left eye were mementos of the night fifty years ago when Noah's Ark burned to the ground.

Shaking off memories of the past, Allen pulled on white gloves and opened his window. He climbed onto the sill then pulled himself onto the roof.

Allen carefully stood on the edge of the roof. The years he spent in a circus and traveling with Mana made balancing on the edge easy. He had no idea how long he stood there with his eyes closed, absorbing the peace and quiet of predawn.

"What the fuck!? Moyashi?!"

Startled, Allen nearly fell off the roof. Heart beating a fast tattoo, Allen shakily backed away from the edge and what could have been a painful fall. Vampire or not, falling off a two-story building didn't sound very pleasant or healthy.

He looked over to the neighbor's backyard and spotted the dark haired teen Lenalee introduced to him yesterday. "K-kanda?"

"Does your life suck so much that you're trying to commit suicide, Moyashi?"

It took a few moments for the words to make sense. Allen gritted his teeth. "I wasn't trying to commit suicide. Why would you care anyway?"

Kanda glared. "Che. Like hell I do. If you want to jump, go do it from a taller building. Preferably somewhere I can't see you."

Allen struggled to control himself. How could one human be so _irritating_? "What is your problem? Yesterday was the first time I met you, and I haven't done anything to you. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Like I'd want to fight with a moyashi like you. I doubt you'd last even a minute. I just don't like having to see an eyesore so early in the morning."

"Stop calling me a bean sprout! My name's Allen, idiot."

Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, imbecile."

"Moron."

"Jerk!"

"Old man!"

"Girly-haired bastard!"

"You little…get your ass down here so I can slice you with Mugen!"

"Mugen? You named your sword? Jeez, why not just get a pet? On second thought, I wouldn't want some poor animal to get stuck with someone like you."

Tyki suddenly stuck his head out of Allen's window. His hair was mussed and the sleepy glower didn't have much force behind it. "It is not even six in the morning yet. It is too early for me to have to listen to the two of you flirt with each other. So. Shut. Up."

Allen felt blood rush to his face. "F-flirt? I'm not flirting with that…that…jerk!"

Kanda just turned his back to them. "Che."

Tyki grumbled. "Could have fooled me. Just get back inside, _shounen_. The two of you can scream insults at each other at a more decent hour."

Allen scowled at Kanda's back before obeying Tyki.

The dark haired vampire stepped back as Allen climbed back inside. The younger vampire stomped out of his room grumbling under his breath. The blush hadn't receded at all.

Tyki chuckled and quietly muttered, "He's definitely going to be the uke."

Allen turned around with a confused look. "Huh? Did you say something, Tyki?"

Tyki smiled knowingly. "Not at all."

"What's with that smile? What did you say?"

"I'm going back to bed."

"Tyki, tell me!"

Tyki closed to door to his room.

Allen stood in the hallway looking like a lost puppy. 'What did he say?'

--

Kanda slammed his bedroom door, not caring if that woke the three other people in the house.

He had attempted to train with Mugen, but his encounter with the stupid bean sprout wouldn't stop running through his mind. Kanda's knuckles whitened from the tight grip he had on his sword.

'He's a vampire. It's my duty to kill those leeches.'

He growled softly.

'Duty is everything. That's how I've lived for years. Then that stupid Moyashi appears and screws everything up.'

Kanda tossed his sheathed Mugen onto his bed.

_Screams echoed in the large home of the Kanda family, reaching the ears of an eight-year-old hiding in a small, cramped closet._

His fist hit the wall.

_A pale, bloody hand slowly slid the closet door open._

He turned and leaned against the wall.

_The hand reached for him._

He slid down onto the floor and buried his face in his hands.

_The owner of the hand belonged to a being with an angelic face framed with snow-white hair spattered with blood._

'I don't want to remember.'

_Would have been the gentle, smiling face of an angel if not for the glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs._

Kanda's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "Damn you, Allen. You lying bastard."

--

'I hate school.'

Allen slumped in his desk during Study Hall.

Yesterday, Allen had thought of school as fun. Then he walked into Cross's class. Today, he found himself nervously fidgeting, dreading last period.

Allen sighed and let his head fall onto the desk. 'Master ruined something else for me.'

Lenalee sent Allen worried glances, but she didn't have a chance to ask about why he was so dejected. When the lunch bell rang, she jumped up and immediately started to drag Allen towards the cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Allen? Is something bothering you?"

The white haired vampire stumbled for an answer. "Uhh, well. Not really."

Lenalee looked unconvinced.

Allen pasted a smile onto his face. "Really, it's nothing important."

With a soft sigh, Lenalee let the subject drop. "How is your last class?"

The fake smile fell and Allen became even more dejected.

"Oh. You have Mr. Cross, don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

Lenalee smiled. "You're not the only person who's depressed about getting a teacher like him."

"Have you ever been in any of his classes?"

"No. Brother won't allow that to happen. He threw a fit when someone _dared_ to even suggest it."

Allen laughed a little. "That sounds like Mr. Komui."

Lenalee brightened, glad that Allen cheered up, if only a little.

The cafeteria, as usual, was crowded. Still, Lenalee quickly spotted her two older friends.

Kanda looked to be in a fouler mood than normal. When he saw a certain white haired vampire, his glared turned downright murderous.

Noticing, Lavi grinned. "What's wrong, Yuu-ch…" He trailed off when Kanda's glare landed on him. "…err…you… have very shiny hair today. Heh heh."

"Che."

Allen's reaction was different. When he caught sight of Kanda, he blushed, remembering what Tyki had said. 'I was NOT flirting.'

Lunch seemed to crawl by for Allen since Kanda just glared at him the entire time. He tried to ignore the dark haired teen by concentrating on the huge mountain of food in front of him, but the weight of Kanda's glare proved to be very distracting.

Shifting uncomfortably from the tense atmosphere around the table, Lavi finally gathered the courage to speak up. "Did something happen?"

Allen jerkily shook his head.

"Che. Shut up, Baka Usagi. It's none of your business."

Lavi reluctantly backed off knowing that when it came to Yuu Kanda, there were strict limits to how far one could delve into the dark haired teen's privacy. Overstepping boundaries often led to up close and personal meetings with Mugen. Not fun.

Sighing, Lavi's mind drifted away from the tense lunch table to his last period class. More specifically, the hot, dark-skinned Portuguese History teacher. Mr. Tyki Mikk with the wicked smile. The smooth voice that flowed like water. The predatory aura. A totally drool-worthy a—

Lenalee's voice pulled Lavi from his daydream. "Lavi, that's gross! You're drooling!"

He looked around the table while hastily wiping his mouth. Kanda just gave him a disgusted look.

Allen looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. "What were you thinking about, Lavi?"

"Uhh…" 'Think, Lavi, think.' "I was…uhhh…thinking about…this hot chick eating a totally drool-worthy…piece of steak?"

Lavi mentally banged his head against the table. 'That was the lamest excuse ever.'

Thankfully, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Lavi breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'll never live it down if they find out I'm fantasizing about my History teacher. But damn, how can I not fantasize about him?'

--

Allen collapsed onto his bed after a long stressful day at school. He somehow managed to get through his Master's class without a panic attack, though there were several close calls.

His thoughts eventually stopped on a certain matter he didn't want to deal with. Paying his Master's debts.

Sighing, Allen got up and pulled out a deck of cards from his nightstand. 'Might as well get this over with.'

He grabbed a jacket and went downstairs to look for Tyki.

Allen found the older vampire in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey, Tyki. I'm going out. I need to get money to pay off Master's debts."

Tyki turned. "Fine. You want dinner first?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"Alright, be careful, _shounen_. Don't leave any bodies out for the police to find."

Allen huffed out a breath. "I told you, I forgot. It won't happen again. Besides, I'm not planning on feeding tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to make up excuses to go see your lover."

Allen choked a bit. "L-lover? What lover?"

"You know, our neighbor. The boy with black hair."

"Kanda?"

"Hmm, so that's his name."

A dark blush crept onto Allen's face. "You think that K-kanda and I are l-l-l-l-lovers?!"

"Oh? You aren't lovers?"

"How can we be l-lovers? I just met him yesterday!"

Tyki chuckled. "Shy, _shounen_? I don't have to talk to you about sex, do I?"

The blush darkened. "N-no! I'm going!"

Tyki watched in amusement as Allen literally ran. He called out when Allen opened the door. "Tell your lover I said hello."

The only answer was the slam of the front door.

--

"General Cross checked the area. He said that it was probably the work of some vampire passing through the area."

Marie finished giving his report about the murder two nights ago.

Froi Tiedoll silently contemplated the given information. "Well, if that's what he thinks, then I suppose we shouldn't panic about this."

"Che. Who's panicking?"

Tiedoll brightened considerably. "Yuu-kun. You were listening?"

Kanda gritted his teeth and refrained from snapping at the General.

Marie mediated. "Even if it is a vampire just passing through, should we still patrol to make sure that it isn't still around here?"

The General nodded. "That is a good idea, Marie-kun."

Seeing an opportunity, Kanda spoke up. "I'll go."

"But, Yuu-kun."

"Don't call me that!"

Kanda went to his room to arm himself. He debated whether or not to take Mugen before finally deciding to leave Mugen since a sword wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

Making his way downstairs, Kanda quickly escaped through the front door, but not before hearing his adoptive father's voice. "Be careful, Yuu-kun."

Kanda made sure to slam the front door as hard as he could.

--

'How can Tyki even _think_ that Kanda and I are lovers? It makes no sense.'

The blush on Allen's face hadn't receded at all. 'I would _never_ like a jerk like Kanda. Besides, he hates me.'

Allen shook his head to dispel the disturbing thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about this anyway? I have more important things to think about. Like Master's debts.'

Sniffing the air, Allen followed the strong stench of alcohol to a bar. Stepping into the smoky atmosphere, he picked out his victims. Some middle-aged men sitting around a small table casually playing a friendly game of poker.

Allen walked over to the table and addressed the men. "Excuse me, may I join?"

A somewhat burly, balding man snorted. "A brat like you? Don't waste my time. Go run along home to mommy, little boy."

Unfazed, Allen grinned. "What? Afraid a 'little boy' will beat you in poker?"

A thin man with a goatee laughed. "Let's teach this boy a lesson about challenging men."

The white haired vampire smiled and sat down.

--

"Royal Straight Flush."

The burly man stood up and pointed at Allen. "Damn it! You're cheating."

The white haired boy shrugged. "What proof do you have?"

Gritting his teeth, the burly man threw his cards down. The brat just won 33 games in a row. He had to be cheating, but without any proof, nothing could be done. And, that damn angelic smile never even left the boy's face.

Allen happily collected his money. Deciding that enough was enough, he stood. "Well, I had fun playing with you. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

The thin man narrowed his eyes. "Going already?"

Allen's smile widened. "Ah. I'm afraid so. I wouldn't want to miss my bedtime. Don't want to get in trouble, you know. Bye!"

There was an extra bounce in his step as Allen walked out of the smoky bar. 'Ha! Suckers. Like I'd ever lose at poker.'

A pair of eyes watched Allen.

Allen hummed a little as he walked home. The streets were empty due to the late hour. Convinced he was alone, Allen didn't bother to look out for potential dangers, so the sudden weight that rammed into him caught him off guard.

He stumbled back but somehow managed to stay on his feet. The weight turned out to be some man Allen had never seen before. The man had wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders in an almost friendly way.

" 'ey, Missh. 'ow 'bout we goesh and 'ash ush a good time, eh?" (Hey, Miss. How about we goes and has us a good time, eh?)

Allen winced at the rank smell of alcohol that wafted from the man's breath. 'Miss?' "Umm…you're mistaken. I'm a boy."

"Awwww…dun be ssshhy, Missh." (Awwww…don't be shy, Miss.)

Allen's eyebrow twitched. He was reluctant to use force because that might hurt the drunken man. "Really, I'm a boy, and you're drunk. Perhaps, you should go home and sleep it off."

The man tightened his hold. "I dun wanna to." (I don't want to.)

Allen tried to gently pry off the man unsuccessfully. The man had a pretty good hold. 'What is with the horrible grammar? Let go of me, damn it. You reek of alcohol.' "Sir, I really think you need to go home."

"I dun—"

"Oi! What the hell are you doing, Moyashi?"

Relief shone in Allen's eyes. "Kanda! Can you help me get this man home? He's completely wasted."

Kanda hesitated for a moment before rolling his eyes and stepping forward.

The drunken man backed away, pulling Allen with him. "No. She'sh mine. I shaw 'er fursht." (No. She's mine. I saw her first.)

"Whoa. Let go of me!"

Kanda glared. The man glared back…as much as he could in his inebriated state.

Losing what little patience he had, Kanda darted forward and decked the drunken man.

Allen gaped at Kanda. The man's grip loosened, and he fell to the ground unconscious. "What are you doing?! He's drunk. You can't go around punching drunk people."

Kanda rolled his eyes again. "Shut up, Moyashi. I got him to let go, didn't I?"

Allen gritted his teeth in frustration. "Do you always have to be so rude?"

Pissed, the dark haired teen turned and grabbed a fistful of white hair. "Don't fuck with me, Moyashi. Get it in your head that the world isn't a happy, sunny place made up of polite people. It's full of fucked up assholes that'll gladly stab you in the back if it'll benefit them."

Allen stared with wide eyes as Kanda unconsciously leaned forward as he talked. He noticed that Kanda's black eyes were not black at all but blue. A dark stormy blue turbulent with anger.

"I hate people like you. Thinking the best of everyone. You didn't even want to hurt that bastard because he was drunk, despite him harassing you."

Kanda stopped as he realized just how close he was to Allen's blushing face. He looked into wide silver eyes and leaned forward a little more.

Allen couldn't stop the blush from darkening as Kanda leaned even closer until he could feel the warm breath against his lips. Couldn't stop the sudden pounding of his heart. Couldn't stop the breathless quality in his voice. "K-kanda?"

Kanda abruptly let go of Allen's hair and shoved the smaller male away.

Allen stumbled back and lost his footing. He closed his eyes as he hit the ground. "Oww…what was that for? Kanda? Kanda!"

He frantically looked around, but the dark haired teen was gone. Allen pressed one hand to his rapidly beating heart and the other over his mouth.

'What was that? Was he going to…_kiss_ me? Was _Kanda_ going to kiss _me_? But, he hates me…doesn't he?'

--

Kanda wasn't running away. He was NOT running away. He never ran away from anything. Much less a little naïve bean sprout. He was…strategically retreating…in a fast-paced power walk.

'Fuck. I'm running away.'

Kanda stopped on a different empty street, far from where he left the bean sprout.

He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. There was no point in going home since the bean sprout lived next door, and most of the decent places were closed at this time of night.

'What was I doing? I wasn't going to _kiss_ him, was I? I can't possibly like him _that_ way, can I? Shit. What am I doing?'

Conflicted feelings.

Kanda remembered the blood-spattered angel that promised to protect him ten years ago. The one who made him feel safe, even if it had only been for a brief time.

Then he thought of the gullible, trusting bean sprout he nearly kissed a few minutes ago. The one who made his heart race and caused the stupid fluttering feelings in his stomach.

The same person.

The same vampire.

But completely different feelings and emotions.

A murdering vampire that wanted to save people.

A fake gentleman.

A hypocritical idiot.

'I really hate people like him.'

'So, why do I have these weird feelings?'

"Fucking Moyashi. Some savior you are, abandoning me. Then you show up again ten years later and don't even remember me."

'I really hate him…'

'…but I care about him…'

'…I won't let him leave again…'

'…not this time…'

'…not without me…'

--

The consistent knocking on the door woke Tyki. He had been reading in the living room when he fell asleep.

Looking at the clock, Tyki frowned at the late hour. 'Did Allen forget to take his keys with him?'

The knocking continued.

He sighed and got up. "Alright, alright. Stop knocking already."

Tyki opened the door expecting to see a harassed looking Allen. Instead, he stared at a face from the past.

A wide mocking grin.

"Hello, Tyki."

"…Hello. It's been a while."

A taunting laugh.

"Yes, it has been a while. I've missed you, Tyki."

Tyki smiled a little. A bittersweet smile of remembrance.

The golden eyes of a Noah.

"I've missed you, too, Road."

--

And Chapter 3 is done!

~sigh~ Kanda chickened out, and poor Allen was left alone with a passed-out drunk. How depressing.

I obviously have issues writing drunken speech. It looks really weird to me.

I decided to bring Road back to life because someone requested a LenaleexRoad pairing, but it will be minor and kinda off to the side. Same with the TykixLavi pairing. I'll mention them and there'll be bits and pieces of their relationships, but the story will be mainly centered on Allen and Kanda. Or at least I'll try to keep it that way.

Is it sad that I have the ending mostly planned out but have no idea how to get to the ending?

Seriously. I just sit in front of my computer and type whatever I feel like typing. It's actually kinda fun…

Oh, well. I'm a naturally disorganized person. What's the point of organizing things if everything eventually contributes to the entropy (disorder) of the universe?

…I wonder how many people understood that question…


	5. Unveiling Truths

I'm sorry this came out so late. There are multiple reasons for it.

Mainly, I just don't like this chapter. I want to fix it but I don't know how, so I'll just leave it like this. I think I dislike this chapter because I wrote sections of it on different days.

Second, my computer got infected with spyware. I _hate_ spyware. It took me several days to get it deleted. I was seriously about to throw my computer out the window and buy a new one. I didn't because I don't have the money to buy another laptop.

Third…there is no third…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm not very good with replying to reviews. Probably because I'm not patient enough, but I do appreciate the feedback. So, thanks!

Warnings: language, Lavi being perverted, Cross, Tyki being overprotective, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

--

**Chapter 4: Unveiling Truths**

Tyki couldn't tear his eyes away from his eldest sister, who was currently snooping around the living room.

"How did you survive, Road? I saw Cross shoot you."

Road giggled as she scanned the bookcase. "That wasn't my real body."

"Does he know that you're still alive?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Did anyone else survive?"

"Nope. It's just you and me now, Tyki."

Road picked a book and thumbed through it. "Hey, Tyki. Why didn't you fight back? When Cross had that gun against your head, you just stood there. Did you want to die?"

Surprise flickered over his face before he sighed. "I was bored. You know me, Road. I do the things I do because they're fun. I had grown bored of pointlessly killing humans. So, I had a choice. Die with the family or survive and live on my own. It was easier to just get a bullet in my head."

She laughed then carelessly tossed the book over her shoulder and reached for another one. "But you didn't die. And you're not alone."

"…"

"That's okay, though, because I was getting bored, too."

"Why are you here, Road?"

She turned to Tyki. "I just wanted to see my brother. After all, we're the last of the Noah clan."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Then what's with that grin on your face? Did you torture someone?"

"Nope." Her dark eyes turned gold. "I found a new doll."

"…Oh. This doll won't be like the last one I saw, right? That had been a pain to clean up."

Another giggle. "I like this doll. She's pretty and it'll be fun to dress her up. The last one was boring. It just screamed and begged."

Tyki sighed again. "So, you came here to visit me and tell me about your new doll?"

Road dropped the book in her hands and skipped over to Tyki. She perched herself on the coffee table in front of him. "How much do you know about Allen Walker?"

This caught Tyki's attention. "Allen? What about him?"

She grinned. "Did you know that Allen Walker's coming was prophesized?"

"Prophesized? By who?"

"The vampire oracle, Hevlaska."

He frowned. "The last prophecy she made was about…"

Tyki's eyes widened.

Road's grin darkened. "The Destroyer of Time."

"You're saying that Allen is the Destroyer of Time?"

"Of course he is. Allen Walker killed Duke Millennium not Cross Marian."

Tyki stood and started to pace across the living room.

Road quietly watched him. "But, all that's in the past, Tyki. Everyone died fifty years ago."

"You're right but why are you here now? Why show up after fifty years?"

The grin faded leaving a serious expression on Road's face. "Tyki. Do you think you can keep him safe?"

Tyki gave her an odd look. "What?"

Road took a deep breath. "Hevlaska made another prophecy two years ago. About Allen Walker. Basically, she said that Allen's death would bring about the second coming of the Millennium Earl."

Tyki just gaped at his elder sister. "The…second coming…"

Road nodded. "News of the prophecy somehow leaked out and reached the ears of Duke Millennium's followers. Now, they're searching for Allen. If they get to him, they'll kill him. It took me two years to find you and Allen…"

"So, you're saying that they'll find us eventually. Damn it. Does that kid ever get a break?"

"Tyki…how far are you willing to go to prevent Duke Millennium from returning?"

Tyki ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll do whatever it takes. Why are you telling me this, Road? Don't you want the Earl of Millennium to return?"

For a moment, Road looked surprised before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "…No…I don't want him to come back."

"Why? You were his favorite. His First Child."

Road suddenly seemed more interested in her shoes. "Do you remember the 14th Noah?"

"Yes. He betrayed us and tried to kill the Earl."

"I…"

Road trailed off as someone started pounding on the front door. Both Noah turned to the sound.

"Tyki! I forgot my keys. Can you let me in? Tyki?"

Tyki slowly let out a breath. He turned to his sister in time to see a red and black checkered door rise out of the ground.

Road stopped just before stepping through the odd doorway. "I was the one who let him in."

"Huh?"

She gestured to her door. "I opened a door for Cross Marian to enter the Ark without Duke Millennium's knowledge. After all, the 14th wasn't the only traitorous Noah."

Road walked through the doorway before Tyki could say anything. The doors closed and vanished without a trace. Tyki stood there gaping at the empty space.

"Tyki! I know you're in there!"

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Tyki pushed all the new information to the back of his mind to think over later.

Tyki opened the front door and an extremely harassed looking white haired vampire stumbled into the house. Rumpled clothes, tousled hair, dark red blush.

The older vampire stared in shock. "_Shounen_? You really went to meet your lover? I was just joking earlier."

Allen blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Closing the door, Tyki struggled to compose himself. 'This is too much to handle in such a short time. The Earl's followers are after Allen. Road betrayed the Noah clan. Allen just got back home from a midnight tryst with his lover…I need alcohol. Sleep would be nice, too.'

"So, _shounen_, care to explain why you look like you just…" 'slept with your lover' "…walked through a tornado?"

Allen shrugged. "The guy was drunk and kept clinging to me." He frowned a little. "He called me a girl, too."

Tyki forcefully calmed himself and walked over to the liquor cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of brandy, he poured a little into a glass and quickly downed it. 'Okay. It's okay. So what if Allen's lover is a drunk. So what if that drunk thinks Allen is a girl. Yes, I'll just ask where this drunk is at the moment and go there to rip out his guts. No! No, no, no, no. Deep breaths. I'll _calmly_ go over there and _calmly_ ask about his intentions towards Allen. Then, I'll rip out his guts.'

"Umm…Tyki? Maybe you should calm down."

The dark haired vampire spoke through clenched teeth. "I _am_ calm."

"No, you're not. Your eyes are gold and the crosses are showing. Your fangs are, too."

Tyki took several deep breaths. Once his emotions settled somewhat, he gulped down more brandy. "So, where is he?"

It took Allen a moment to understand what Tyki meant. "Oh! I brought him home to sleep it off. Why?"

"No reason. He lives next door, right?"

"What?"

"That drunk lover of yours lives next door, right?"

Allen was completely lost. "What are you talking about? What drunk lover?"

Tyki frowned. "That kid with long hair. Our next door neighbor."

"Kanda? He's not a drunk. And he's definitely NOT my lover!"

Confused, Tyki tried to piece everything together. "So, who's the drunk?"

"Uhh…I have no idea. He just some random person."

"Why do you look like a complete mess then?"

Allen looked down at his clothes. Seeing his unkempt state, his blush intensified. "It's not what you think! The drunk guy wouldn't stop clinging to me, so Kanda punched him and knocked the guy unconscious. So, I felt bad and dragged him home, but he woke up halfway there and tried to pull my clothes off."

Tyki sweatdropped. "I think I get the picture, but what was your lover doing there?"

Amazingly, Allen's face managed to create a few new shades of red. "He's not my lover! And I don't know what he was doing. He was just there."

A smirk formed. "Oh? Did something happen? You're blushing quite a bit more than before you left some hours ago."

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "W-well, I-I-I…I'm going to bed!"

He ran for the stairs leaving a very amused Tyki silently laughing behind.

--

Lenalee rolled her eyes as she watched Allen drag his feet to the cafeteria. What should have been a three minutes walk to the cafeteria took nearly ten minutes.

Allen, on the other hand, didn't want to reach the cafeteria. 'It's all that stupid Kanda's fault. What kind of person leans into someone else's face like that? Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? Hmph. Besides, like I'd ever want to kiss a jerk like him.'

"A jerk like who?"

Allen jumped and turned towards Lenalee. "Huh?"

She sported a mischievous smile. "You just said that you wouldn't ever want to kiss a jerk like him. So? Who's this jerk?"

Allen quickly stumbled for an answer. 'Damn it. I said that out loud?' "Uh…I…h-he…umm…It's n-no one."

Lenalee giggled. "You're blushing, Allen."

They entered the cafeteria and looked for their other two friends. Well, Lenalee searched while Allen tried to get rid of the blush on his face.

"There they are. Lavi. Oh! Where's Kanda?"

The redhead perked up when he saw Allen and Lenalee. "Hey! I dunno where Yuu-chan is. He never showed up for classes today. I saw Daisya, though."

Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Daisya?"

Lavi stared at Allen for a few moments before grinning. "Heh. You're cute. No wonder Yuu-chan likes you."

The blush returned full force. "Eh? W-what are you talking about? He hates me! Remember yesterday? He glared at me for the entire lunch hour!"

Lavi just continued to grin. "Which means he likes you." Seeing the confused look on Allen's face, he elaborated. "Usually, if Yuu-chan hates someone, he ignores him or her and pretends that person doesn't exist. But, with you, Moyashi-chan, he took his precious time arguing and glaring at you. That means he likes you."

Allen's mind automatically brought up the incident last night. Kanda showing up out of nowhere and "saving" him from the drunk. How close the dark haired teen had been to kissing him. The blushed darkened. Allen shook his head. 'No! Kanda hates me. He wouldn't want to kiss me. He was leaning forward because it was dark and he probably saw something weird on my face. That has to be the reason.'

Lavi and Lenalee watched the myriad of emotions and shades of red cross their white haired friend's face. They commented while Allen tried to settle his thoughts and emotions.

"Oh…look that's the shade of ketchup."

"Nah. That's the same shade as my hair."

"Strawberries!"

"That hooker's lipstick!"

"Hey! That's the shade of your car, Lavi."

"Hmm…her thong, too."

"The…EWW! Lavi!"

The redhead just grinned lecherously. "What? It's true."

"That's gross. No one needs to know that."

Meanwhile, Allen's thoughts had run off on a tangent. "A hamburger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, bacon, ketchup, cheese, and more bacon. A steak would be nice, too. A huge one cooked rare. An entire pizza. With every kind of topping possible."

Lavi and Lenalee stopped their little banter when Allen's stomach rumbled.

The redhead looked around. "Whoa. Was that an earthquake?"

Blushing again, Allen nervously laughed. "I think I'm going to get some food."

Lenalee smiled and nodded at him.

She sighed as she watched Allen walk away. "Lavi. Do you think there's something going on between Allen and Kanda?"

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it. Like you said, Kanda seems to pay more attention to Allen than anyone else. Us included. He argues with Allen and glares at him. With Allen, just before we got here, he was muttering something about kissing jerks, and he blushed when we mentioned Kanda possibly liking him. There has to be something going on. What do you think, Lavi?"

Lavi stopped paying attention about halfway through Lenalee's observations when a certain dark haired History teacher walked into the cafeteria. He vaguely acknowledged that Lenalee spoke his name. "That's nice…"

Noticing the distracted tone in Lavi's voice, Lenalee turned to see what caught his attention. She had to blink several times. "Uhh…Lavi? Is that Professor Mikk?"

"…Yeah…why?"

"Do you like him?"

Lavi's tensed slightly before nervously laughing. "What makes you say that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're drooling again."

His hand instantly flew to his mouth only to feel nothing. "Hey! I'm not drooling."

"So, you _do_ like Professor Mikk."

Lavi sighed. "Okay, you found me out."

"Would you like my opinion, Lavi?"

He smiled. "Is it a good one?"

"Hm…I think you and Professor Mikk would be a very _hot_ couple. Just don't get caught."

He stared at Lenalee with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter. "Lenalee! You're supposed to be the goody two shoes, I'm supposed to be the perverted playboy, and Kanda's supposed to be the guy that hates almost everybody. Now, Kanda seems to like a certain bean sprout, I'm drooling over a male professor, and you're thinking perverted things. Have I corrupted you at last?"

"Should you really be speaking in a loud voice? What if Brother hears you?"

Lavi paled and ducked under the table. "I forgot about that psycho."

Lenalee laughed. "It's okay. I won't tell Brother what you said."

"So, what's going on with you, Lenalee? Yuu-chan's occupied with Moyashi-chan and I'm drooling over a hot History professor, so you sorta got pushed into the background. Anything interestin' happening with you?"

Her lips curved in a fond smile. "Well, a few days ago, I met this girl. I think she's about 12 or 13 years old. Her name is Road and she looked lonely, so I decided to befriend her. She's a very interesting person."

"Heh. I guess it's a good thing that you finally found a _female_ friend. I think Komui nearly had a stroke when he found out that Yuu-chan and I were your only close friends. Whoa! Allen, what's with the mountain of food?"

Allen slowly and carefully put down the huge pile of plates. "I'm hungry. Anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing important, Moyashi-chan."

"My name's Allen. And who's that Daisya guy you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah, Daisya is Yuu-chan's brother. He has another brother named, Marie. Actually, all three of them were adopted by this old guy named Tiedoll. I guess you want to get to know Yuu-chan a little better before anything serious happens, right?"

Allen nearly choked on some chicken while his pale cheeks turned bright red. He ducked his head to hide the blush. "W-what are you t-talking about? Nothing's going on!"

"Right, right. I got it, Moyashi-chan."

Allen spoke through gritted teeth. "It's Allen."

'Stupid Kanda. This is all your fault, you jerk.'

--

_He didn't make a sound as he walked through the peaceful park. The only sounds that reached his ears were the crickets and…creaking?_

_Confused, he looked around and noticed a small playground. A child with dark shoulder length hair sat in one of the swings. He made his way towards the child purposely making noise to warn the child of his approach. Even when he got closer, he couldn't tell if the child was male or female._

_The child looked up at him._

_He gave a gentle smile. "Hello. It's not safe to be outside in the middle of the night on your own. Where are your parents?"_

_The child blinked. "Mom told me not to talk to perverted old men."_

_His eye twitched. "I'm not a perverted old man! You can't call me that just because I have white hair. Besides, do you even know what perverted means?"_

"_Mom said that perverted old men will try to touch me in private places, and she said that if I ever meet one, I should yell 'Rape' as loud as I can then try to kick them between their legs."_

_His jaw dropped in disbelief. 'What kind of mother is this?' "I see…how old are you?"_

"_Eight."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_Home."_

"_Why are you here in the middle of the night, little girl?"_

"_I'm a boy, perverted old man."_

_He gritted his teeth and refrained from retorting. "Why aren't you at home with your parents?"_

"'_Cause I don't want to be."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't like him."_

"_Him? Who is that?"_

"…"

"_Okay…how about I take you home? Do you live close by?"_

_The boy shrugged._

_He held out his hand. "Well then, let's go. It's really not safe for an eight year old to be by himself at this time of night. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Allen and I am not a perverted old man so you don't have to worry about that. What's your name?"_

_The boy hesitated but finally reached out and took Allen's hand. "My names—"_

"Idiot! Why the hell are you sleeping in my class?"

Allen was jerked awake by a hand grabbing his collar and dragging him out of his desk. He looked up at his Master with wide eyes. "Uhh…"

"If you don't find this class interesting then you can leave."

Cross dragged the white haired vampire towards and open window. "Through the window, of course."

Allen struggled to get out of the tight grip on his collar. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

The entire class just watched, too stunned to even make a sound.

Cross tried to shove the younger vampire through the window, but Allen managed to grab onto the sides and refused to let go. The redhead scowled and shoved harder.

Getting annoyed, Cross was about to kick his apprentice, but the bell rang. He frowned but took a step back and pulled out a cigarette.

All the students literally ran out of the room.

Cross watched as the last one got out. "Damn. Stupid apprentice, get down from there. You look like an idiot hanging onto the window frame like that."

Allen hesitated. "You won't kick me out the window?"

"What's the point?"

"You're not going to punish me?"

"I never said I wouldn't. I think I have some more debts lying around here."

Allen nearly fainted when he heard that.

"Just get the hell out of here, idiot apprentice. I'll give them to you later after I find them."

Allen cautiously let go of the window frame. When Cross didn't do anything threatening, Allen got his stuff together and ran for the door and his freedom. He breathed a sigh of relief, although, it was strange that his Master didn't do anything overly violent.

Pushing those thought away, Allen decided to go home. He was more tired than usual. 'I need blood. It's been days since I last had any.'

--

Tyki walked through the wall just as the door closed behind Allen. "Cross."

The red haired vampire was sitting behind his desk and smoking away like he didn't have a care in the world. "Mikk."

The Noah studied Cross. Tyki knew that despite the carefree attitude, the older vampire carried the weight of more burdens than he cared to admit. "Did something happen?"

Cross casually made a smoke ring. "He's starting to remember."

"Remember what?"

"The events that happened ten years ago."

Tyki settled his weight onto a corner of the desk. "But, you sealed his memories. Is the spell wearing off?"

"It is probably wearing off because of that Kanda brat. His close proximity might be weakening the spell."

"Why would he affect the spell? He's just a human."

"Most of the memories I sealed have to do with the Kanda brat."

"Why did you seal Allen's memories in the first place?"

"I had to seal his memories before he found out what the Kanda brat is."

Tyki blinked. "What?"

"You never heard the name Kanda before?"

"I first time I heard that name was last night from Allen."

"The Kanda family is an old supporter of the Millennium Earl."

Tyki tensed. "Humans supported the Millennium Earl? I never knew that."

Cross threw an eraser at the younger vampire.

Tyki rubbed his temple. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Idiot. The Kandas are a vampire family. All of them except the youngest son were killed not too long ago."

"So, you're saying that the Kanda that goes to this school is a vampire?"

"No. Shut up and let me finish. The surviving Kanda fled and disappeared for a while. I don't know what he did during that time, but I found him ten years ago. Well, my idiot apprentice found him. It turns out he had married a human and had a child with her. _That_ child is the Kanda you've been hearing about. He's half vampire, a dhampyr."

"…Fuck."

Things were getting too complicated.

--

So, lots of new info about Allen and Kanda.

Allen's needs blood. Kanda's missing...for the moment. And, Tyki's acting like an overprotective older brother.

I think I threw in too much information in one chapter. But, whatever. I don't feel like changing it.

The story is moving kind of slow too. I just realized that so far this is only Allen's third day of school. So, I might add in a small time skip in either the next chapter or chapter 6. I haven't decided yet.

Well, this is all for Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 5

Exams are finally over!! Now...if only I could find a way to ditch work too, then I'd be home free.

Anyway, sorry I took so long to update this. I typed half of it then stopped for like a week...for no apparent reason.

Warnings: language (as usual...Kanda has a filthy mouth), shounen ai, other stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man.

--

**Chapter 5**

"Dhampyrs hunt vampires, don't they?"

The red haired vampire gave Tyki an odd look. "Who the hell told you _that_?"

"The Earl."

"Figures. He lied. Dhampyrs are rare and highly sought after by vampires."

"For what?"

"Servants. A blood exchange between a vampire and a dhampyr binds them together as Master and Servant. The dhampyr will live as long as his or her Master. When the vampire dies, the dhampyr will die as well."

"I am guessing it doesn't work the other way around? Suppose the dhampyr is the one who dies."

"Nothing happens to the vampire. After the blood exchange, dhampyrs live to serve and protect their Master. Of course, there is another reason why they are sought by vampires. There are only two acceptable ways for a vampire to be born. First is naturally between two vampires of opposite genders. Second is for a dhampyr to be turned by a vampire."

Tyki frowned. "I was human."

"Notice I said two _acceptable_ ways. The Earl used a forbidden method to create the Noah. It's also the reason why you look different from normal vampires. The dark skin and gold eyes are rather unnatural, don't you think?"

"What about the crosses on my forehead?"

"Seven crosses for seven sacrifices."

Dark eyes widened. "Sacrifices?"

"The reason why that method is forbidden. But that's beside the point. What's done is done. You're already a vampire."

"So…the dhampyr. Does he need to drink blood?"

"Yes and no. The Kanda brat is different because I temporarily sealed his vampire blood, which means he won't feel the bloodlust. Dhampyrs don't need to drink blood until they exchange blood with a vampire. After the bond is established, they drink only from their Master."

"Does he already have a Master?"

Cross took a deep drag from the cigarette. "Yes and no."

The Noah's eye twitched. "Stop saying that. Just give me a real answer."

"That _was_ the real answer, dumbass. It was an incomplete blood exchange that never should have happened in the first place. That idiot apprentice of mine lost control and nearly killed the Kanda brat."

"_Allen_ lost control?"

"Yeah. The idiot almost drained the brat dry. So, I knocked Allen out, sealed his memories, and left with the dhampyr to come here. The brat then developed symptoms of bloodlust, so I had to seal his vampire blood."

"Is he why you joined the Dark Order?"

Cross shrugged. "He needed to be trained to fight for himself, and I was too lazy to do it."

Tyki sweatdropped. "Of course. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. The brat wants to be with his future Master. I can't do anything about a dhampyr's nature. Besides, he would be extra protection for my idiot apprentice. With the Earl's supporters after Allen, he'll need all the protection he can get."

"You really care about Allen, don't you?"

"No. He's the only one who pays the debts. Which reminds me." The red haired vampire tossed a packet of papers to Tyki. "Tell my stupid apprentice that he needs to pay these off, too."

"…I'll do that."

--

Blood dripped from the blade as Kanda pulled Mugen out of the vampire's chest. The limp body fell to the ground.

He kicked it a few times to make sure the vampire was dead. Satisfied, Kanda pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Someone picked up after a few rings.

: This is Marie. :

"It's me."

: Kanda. Are you finished? :

"Yeah, I'm done. Have someone come and clean up the mess."

: Alright. I'll call some fin— General! Ah…Kanda? General Tiedoll would like to talk to you. :

"No. I refuse to deal with…"

: YUU-KUN! Where were you? The school called and said that you were missing and you didn't come home last night…:

Kanda sighed as Tiedoll broke down in tears. He could hear Daisya laughing in the background while Marie attempted to calm the General down. He stuck to the shadows as he walked away from his latest kill.

Marie finally wrestled the phone away from Tiedoll.

: Kanda, where were you last night? :

"Out."

The large man sighed. : I'm assuming you did return home sometime today since Mugen isn't in your room. :

"Yeah. I climbed in through the window."

Kanda stopped walking when he saw a familiar head of white hair. 'Moyashi?'

He quickly gave Marie the deceased vampire's address and hung up. Following Allen, he watched as the white haired vampire chose his victim.

--

Allen studied the human standing outside the bar. The guy didn't look like the brightest crayon in the box and seemed to be easy pickings.

Making up his mind, Allen pulled up the hood of his sweater to hide his white hair. He hunched his shoulders a little to make himself appear smaller. Shuffling forward, he made his way towards the human.

Once he stood got near the man, Allen sniffled slightly catching the others attention.

"Um, Mister? Have you seen a dog around here? He's about as tall as my knees, and he's dark brown. He always comes around here for some reason, so have you seen him?"

The human sneered. "Go home, kid."

"Please, Mister. My dad said that if Max ran away again, then he wouldn't look for him anymore. So, I snuck out of the house to look for Max before Dad could find out. Please help me find him."

"Fuck, kid. Go away. Your dog's probably dead by now."

Allen sniffled again and looked up at the human with wide watery eyes. He mentally grinned as he saw the human's resistance crumble with one look. Allen silently congratulated himself for his superb acting skills. 'Heh. Sucker.'

"Damn it. Fine, I'll help you look. But only for a few minutes then you'll go home. Deal?"

Allen's face brightened. "Thanks, Mister. It's a deal."

The human sighed. "Ok. Where does your dog like to go?"

"Max is usually around the side of the building. Maybe someone leaves food out for him."

Allen led the human further into the shadows, feeling his fangs lengthen from anticipation with every step. Once he was sure that no one would see, Allen spun around and caught the human's eyes with his own blood red gaze, putting the man into a trance-like state.

He looked around again before pulling the human forward and burying his fangs in the throat.

Allen drank his fill then pulled away with some effort. He leaned the man against the wall and set up everything to make it seem as though the man had passed out from drinking too much. Allen checked the bite marks. Since the human was still alive, the fang marks should be gone by morning.

In a rather good mood, Allen stood up straight and checked the scene again before returning home.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?"

The white haired vampire jumped nearly a foot into the air. Heart pounding from the sudden fright, Allen turned around to see a certain dark haired teenager standing about ten feet away. 'How come I didn't hear him?'

"Kanda! Eh, what are you doing here?"

Kanda scowled. "None of your business, Moyashi. I could ask you the same thing."

Allen shifted slightly trying to put himself in front of the passed out human. "It's Allen, jerk. And I don't need to tell you anything."

A raised eyebrow. "Picking on unconscious drunks? That's a new low, Moyashi."

"I'm not like you, Kanda, I don't attack drunks and leave them unconscious in the middle of the street. I was just…checking on him to make sure if he's okay."

"Che."

"Anyway, where were you today? Lavi said that you didn't show up for any classes."

"Why do you care, Beansprout?"

A slight blush rose. "I don't. Lavi just looked a little depressed. That's all."

"Che. You and the stupid rabbit should mind your own business."

Annoyed, Allen pulled back the hood of his sweater. "Why are you acting like this? Lavi, Lenalee, and I consider you a friend, and friends are supposed to worry. Especially since no one heard anything from you all day. For all we know something could have happened to you!"

Kanda walked forward and grabbed Allen's collar. "Shut up. I never asked for any friends. The rabbit and that woman are just nuisances. And you, Moyashi. You're an annoyance."

"Let go of me, you girly haired jerk."

Kanda slammed him against the wall. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me, you…"

Allen trailed off when he saw something silver on Kanda's collar. His eyes widened when he realized just what it was. 'The Rose Cross.' "Y-you're a hunter."

Kanda leaned forward until they're noses touched and he whispered. "Che. And, you're a vampire."

Allen audibly swallowed. "Are you going to kill me?"

The hunter's eyes narrowed as he seemed to consider the question. "I should, but…"

"But…?"

Kanda stepped forward and pressed their bodies together.

Allen's eyes widened even more as his blush darkened. "W-what are you…"

Kanda cut him off by pressing their lips together. Allen tensed and tried to push the hunter off, but he didn't budge. Instead, Kanda leaned more weight against Allen. When Kanda's tongue gently licked along the vampire's lips asking for entrance, Allen moaned and stopped struggling. He whimpered when Kanda bit his bottom lip. Taking the opportunity, Kanda slipped his tongue in to explore the wet cavern.

There was an unnamable taste that could only be Allen, but another sweeter taste overlapped that of Allen's. Kanda deepened the kiss to get more of the addictive sweet taste. Despite hating anything even remotely sweet, Kanda just wanted more of it. He rubbed his tongue against Allen's pulling another moan from the vampire.

They finally parted for air. Both panted as though they had just ran a marathon.

Allen wasn't sure if it was possible for his face to get any redder.

Kanda, on the other hand, leaned forward to kiss Allen again, but a groan sounded beside them catching his attention. His eyes landed on the man Allen fed from a few minutes ago.

The realization suddenly struck him. What that sweet taste was. He let go of the white haired vampire and stumbled back, eyes never leaving the human on the ground. Kanda turned and started to walk away, mind reeling with the information, but something grabbed onto his sleeve.

"W-wait, Kanda."

A fist smashed into Allen's face, making him let go and fall to the ground. He looked up in time to see the teen turn the corner.

'…Does this mean that Kanda doesn't hate me?'

--

Kanda furiously pounded on the door, uncaring of the late hour. "Open the door!"

After several minutes, the General opened the door. "What the fuck do you want, brat?"

Kanda wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You fucker. I thought you sealed it."

The redhead took a drag from his cigarette and closed the door after Kanda entered. "Sealed what?"

"My vampire blood. You told me you sealed it."

Cross studied the dark haired teen's nervous behavior. Wiping his mouth. Tongue darting out to lick his lips. Panicked eyes. "So, you had your first taste of blood, huh? How was it?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "What. The. _Fuck_. Is that all you have to say? Didn't you say that my vampire blood won't affect me until the last petal from the lotus falls?"

"Yeah, so? From what I see, it still has plenty of petals. What's the problem?"

"Why do I…"

The dark haired teen trailed off.

Cross offered a malicious grin. "Like the taste of blood?"

Kanda swallowed and shakily nodded.

"I said that your vampire blood wouldn't affect you, meaning that you won't feel the blood thirst. I never said that you wouldn't like the taste of it. Suck it up, brat. Liking blood isn't going to kill you. Besides if you want to be with your Master, you're going to have to drink his blood sooner or later."

Though still somewhat unnerved, the dark haired teen regained his composure. "Che. He's a crappy Master."

"Be glad that idiot got to you first, brat. Otherwise, you would have been calling _me_ Master."

Kanda forced back a grimace at the thought. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

The red haired vampire considered his answer for a moment. "Allen has one hell of a bleeding heart, but he's also the densest idiot I've ever met in…a long time." He ignored Kanda's raised eyebrow at the hesitation to state his age. "So, it works in our favor. If he ever figures out that you're a dhampyr…"

"What the hell is the point of stopping mid-sentence?"

"Shut up, brat. Do you really think he'll be happy to have anyone call him Master?"

"…Che."

"Being the martyr he is, he'll probably kill himself before the blood exchange is completed and the bond becomes irreversible."

The dark haired teen ran his fingers through his hair. "_Why?_"

Cross leveled a steely gaze at Kanda. "I suppose my idiot apprentice isn't the only dense one around here. He's willing to go so far because he knows what it like to be at the mercy of someone else. He knows what it like to have his life tied to another's. Haven't you ever wondered why Allen calls me Master? Even when there's no need for a vampire to be apprenticed to another vampire."

Blue eyes widened in realization as all the clues led to one conclusion. "He was a dhampyr."

The red haired vampire nodded. "Before everything went to hell ten years ago, I was planning to turn you. That way, no one would be able to take advantage of you being a dhampyr. But then, that idiot went and bit you. It was probably instinctive for him, to protect what he considered his, and the best way to ensure that no one can take you from him is to make you his Servant."

Cross carefully chose his words before speaking. "I sealed his memories of you. Unfortunately, it's temporary. You being close by is affecting the spell, so you have two options. I can break the seal on you, unleashing your bloodlust, and you go drink Allen's blood." He grinned at the scowl on the teen's face. "Or, you stay away from my idiot apprentice until this whole thing about the Earl's second coming blows over, _then_ I'll break the seal on you so you can drink my idiot apprentice's blood. I would suggest that you wait until later."

"…What's the fucking difference?"

"Right now, plenty of vampires are hunting for Allen, and they want him dead. If the bond is completed now, you become a liability. Allen will try to protect you instead of himself, and both of you would probably end up dead. But if you wait, I can strengthen the seal on his memories. After the threat is dealt with, then the two of you can go skipping off to do whatever the hell you want to do. The problem is that you are going to have to keep your distance and any contact with Allen to a minimum."

"Che. Why don't you just turn me and get this over with?"

"Because Servants can only be turned by their Master. So? What are you going to do, brat?"

--

Allen stumbled into the house, exhausted and beyond confused. He spotted Tyki sitting in the living room pouring liquor into a glass. There was an empty bottle next to the Noah.

"Tyki?"

The dark haired vampire looked up. "_Shounen_…what happened to you?"

"A lot." He watched as Tyki downed the contents of the glass with a few gulps. "Did something happen with you? You're drinking more than normal."

"I found out a lot of things this afternoon. You?"

Allen remembered what transpired between him and Kanda not two hours ago. He felt his cheeks heat up. "I guess I found out a lot of things, too."

'Like Kanda is a hunter and he might not hate me as much as I thought he did. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kissed me…right?'

The Noah sighed and tossed the glass aside to drink straight from the bottle. He eyed the flustered vampire standing by the couch and shook the bottle. "Want some, _shounen_?"

The white haired vampire shuddered as traumatic memories flooded his mind revolving around alcohol, his Master, and the events that occurred when both were put together. "N-No thanks."

"Come on, it's not like Cross is going to kick down the door and storm in here."

Allen wavered a bit. 'That's true. Master won't know, and little won't hurt.'

He hesitantly reached for the bottle, half expecting a red haired vampire to appear out of thin air and beat him with a hammer. When nothing happened, Allen took the bottle and joined Tyki on the couch.

An hour and three liquor bottles later, both vampires were completely wasted. Allen was giggling over a dustbunny and Tyki was lightly snoring. The white haired vampire looked around the spinning room for a little while before succumbing to the alcohol and fell asleep.

--

Kanda carefully put Mugen onto the bed, and looked out the window to the brightening sky. There was no point in going to sleep now, so he sat down to meditate.

Clearing his mind was rather difficult this time as all his thoughts always led back to his white haired future Master. Kanda silently wondered if he made the right decision.

--

He was dreaming of that little boy he met in the park when a loud pounding noise seemed to echo in his aching head. Allen blearily opened his heavy eyes and winced at the sunlight pouring in through the living room window. His head felt as though his Master had gone hammer-happy on it.

It took several moments for him to realize that his head wasn't the only thing pounding. Someone was knocking on the door. Allen wanted nothing more than to sleep off the horrible hangover. He decided that he was never going to drink alcohol again.

A loud bang sent a fresh wave of pain through his head and he heard Tyki groan. He looked up to see a horrifying sight. His Master had kicked down the door and was storming towards them.

Cross looked around the living room before his gaze settled on the couch and its two occupants. "Filthy. Absolutely _filthy_. Get up, stupid apprentice."

"M-Master, what are you doing here?"

The red haired vampire grabbed Allen by the collar and dragged him to the middle of the room. He began chanting as he pressed two fingers to Allen's forehead. When he finished, he tossed the unconscious boy Tyki.

"What did you do, Cross?"

"I reinforced the seal. It's too soon for him to remember. Heh. Figures though. Idiot is probably the only Master in existence that will end up being his Servant's bitch."

Tyki blinked a few times, unsure of what the older vampire was talking about. The hangover didn't help. "What?"

"I looked through some of his recent memories. Just toss him somewhere. He'll be out for a little while, and then you can go clean yourself up. You're filthy, Mikk."

With that, Cross walked out leaving Tyki to his confusion.

The dark haired vampire sighed and looked down at the unconscious vampire in his arms. "There isn't enough alcohol in the world. Not if I have to deal with this everyday."

--

YULLEN AT LAST!!! *ahem* I mean...yeah...

The whole Master and Servant thing came to mind one day while I was chopping garlic (and thinking perverted thoughts about Kanda going BDSM on Allen *nosebleed*) so, yeah that's all for Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6

Yeah, this is really short but it's sort of a filler. I know it's been forever, but I've been going crazy with everything going on at the same time. I don't think I'll be updating the other fics for a little while longer. I have partially written chapters but I haven't had time to finish any. Even this was supposed to be longer, but I decided to just give you what I have. Sorry about the incredibly long delay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 6

Allen lay half-awake blearily watching the rising sun brighten his room. Eventually, he sighed and sluggishly rolled out of bed. He really didn't want to go to school today. He didn't want to go through another disappointing day.

Over three months had passed.

Three months since his Master had broken down the front door and did something to his head. There were blank spots in his memory, much like when Master disappeared ten years earlier. He still couldn't remember what happened back then, just a vague feeling that he needed to protect something…or someone.

Three months had passed since that night Kanda kissed him. It annoyed him that a blush still formed whenever he thought about it.

Three months since Kanda started avoiding him. The dark haired teen no longer ate lunch in the cafeteria. Allen sometimes caught a glimpse of him in the hallway, but there was no contact otherwise.

Lavi was more distracted than usual. He often finished his lunch in a few gulps then ran off, rarely offering explanations.

Lenalee seemed to be off in her own world. She still talked and joked around with him, but she spent more and more time admiring the jewelry or ribbons she wore. She had something new everyday. A new ring or bracelet. A different ribbon to tie her hair. He had asked about it, but Lenalee always replied that they were all gifts from a friend.

Even Tyki wasn't around as much as he used to be.

Allen forced back the rising loneliness. He hadn't felt so alone like this since…since Mana died all those years ago. Shaking off his depressing thoughts, he forced himself out of bed. Maybe breakfast would lighten his mood.

He half-stumbled to the door, hoping Tyki wouldn't mind waking up a little early to cook breakfast.

The vampire pouted about the fact that Tyki banned him from even touching the stove five years ago. It wasn't _his_ fault that the former stove disliked him enough to short-circuit, thus sparking enough to set the kitchen and eventually the rest of the house on fire. And it _definitely_ wasn't his fault that it happened to be a very windy day, fanning the flames and causing a few more houses to catch fire. He had just wanted pancakes.

Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was red hair in front of Tyki's door. Automatically equating red hair with his Master, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He froze with a deer-in-the-headlight look on his paling face. His mind slowly processed that the red hair was short and a few shades brighter than Cross's. Instead of a burgundy eye leering at him, a wide emerald eye stared at him in shock.

The two of them gaped at each other for nearly an entire minute before they could get their voices to work again.

Allen thickly swallowed. "Lavi?"

Lavi nervously laughed. "Allen? What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here. What are _you_ doing here?"

The redhead stumbled for an answer, but was spared from having to reply when tanned arms wrapped around him from behind.

Tyki lazily draped himself onto his lover with a satisfied grin. He studied Allen's reddening face. "Something wrong, _shounen_?"

The white haired vampire picked his jaw up from the floor, jerkily shook his head and fled back into his room. Hunger forgotten, Allen caught his breath and proceeded to try and erase all the mental images of Tyki and Lavi bombarding his mind.

While he knew what sex was, being around Cross for so long, Allen hadn't indulged in that particular pastime. Aside from the fact that he looked like a fifteen year old, he just hadn't felt attracted to anyone in that way.

Until now, of course.

But, unfortunately for him, the object of his affections was going through a lot of trouble just to avoid him.

Allen had come to that conclusion two months ago. Whenever he managed to catch a glimpse of Kanda, either Lavi or Lenalee accompanied the dark haired teen. It may have taken him a month, but he figured it out eventually. At least he finally understood why Lavi and Lenalee kept giving him apologetic glances. Though, it didn't really do much for his self esteem, which was at an all time low. And considering that he and Kanda were next-door neighbors…

Sighing, the vampire dressed for another school day. Fortunately, today was the last day before winter break.

School had become a tiresome chore for Allen. Dealing with his Master and teenaged humans day after day left him exhausted. Every weekend was a welcome relief.

Deciding that he didn't want to chance fate, Allen crawled out of his window. The mere thought of accidentally walking in on Tyki and Lavi sent a shiver up his spine.

--

"Wow. You never told me you lived with _Allen_, of all people. You two don't even look at each other at school."

The Noah grinned lazily. "You never asked so I never told."

Lavi flopped back onto the large bed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

A tanned hand slid onto his chest and rubbed circles over said beating organ. "Aww, poor Lavi."

"Yeah. Poor me. What are you going to do about it?"

A thoughtful look formed over Tyki's face. "Well, being a benevolent teacher, I have a responsibility to take care of my student."

"Ohh…do continue, Professor…"

Tyki nodded in what he considered a sage manner. "And so…I shall, unfortunately, have to kick you out since school will start soon."

Lavi slowly blinked. "What?"

"Due to the delay, we shall have to have an…_extended_ lesson to make up for lost time. Tonight."

Understanding, the red haired hunter laughed. "Well, teacher knows best and all that."

"Indeed."

--

Road liked dreams. In fact, her very existence was _defined_ by dreams. But on rare occasions, Road wanted more than just dreams. Sometimes, reality outshone ethereal fantasy, distracting her from her first love.

She remembered a time when her every heartbeat had been a countdown to her last and final breath. When mortality loomed over her like a menacing shadow that could never be dispelled no matter how much light had been present. Caged by her human heritage, Road sought solace in her dreams. While she slept, she could be anything and everything. She could be anywhere, unhindered by the cruelty of time.

She loved her dreams.

Loved them more than she loved her own life. So when a strange man had approached her and offered her a chance to become one with her true love, Road gleefully accepted.

It did not matter that seven humans had to die for her. Not if she could finally be at peace with herself.

She had embraced fantasy as a human. As a vampire, she merged with it. Fantasy to her was reality. Her precious dream reality.

But true reality liked to rear its ugly head every now and then. Once every long while, something from the real world shone so brightly that she could not help but investigate. Road always felt guilty whenever she went searching for those distractions. After all, it was akin to betraying her dreams. But, she could never resist the temptation.

This time, Lenalee Lee was one of these interesting distractions. And for some reason, Road could not find it in herself to feel guilty about anything.

In a way, Lenalee was like a dream herself.

Kind, caring, selfless, loving. The Chinese girl was perfect. And perfection was an unattainable dream. An ideal that would never be brought to fruition.

So in Road's eyes, Lenalee did not belong to true reality. No, the Chinese girl belonged in Road's perfect dream reality. There, Lenalee could be the perfect doll. One that would never age or decay as humans were wont to do. One that Road could dress up to perfection every day, though time had no place in dreams.

For now, though, Road was content to let Lenalee live her human life.

Lenalee was perfect but even perfection could be made better.

After all, anything was possible in dreams.

--

Cross lit another cigarette and ignored the fact that smoking wasn't allowed on school premises. He never cared much for rules anyway. Rules were boring and existed for idiots like his wimpy Servant.

He missed the old days when the Roman Empire had been at its peak. Now _they_ had known how to party. Alcohol. Women. Orgies. _That_ had been the life.

Now though, orgies were considered indecent. Especially out in public…or was that against the law nowadays? Bah! Humans and their misguided modesty.

Cross glanced at the aesthetically unpleasing clock attached to the wall. How he wanted to smash it into countless pieces. Unfortunately, he had been told that the school could not continue to pay for new clocks everyday, so he had to quit that particular habit.

He didn't need a clock to know that time was running out. Everyday brought the Earl's supporters closer to Allen. And he knew they would find him. It was only a matter of time. Even the threat of the Dark Order's Headquarters wouldn't stop them now.

He crushed the cigarette out with more force than necessary.

He had worked too damn long and too damn hard to get rid of the Millennium Earl. As if he would allow that bastard to return.

Besides, Allen was _his_. If he had wanted his Servant dead, he wouldn't have turned the annoying brat into a vampire in the first place. Allen was more useful alive. Not only did the boy serve as entertainment, he also kept the debt collectors off of Cross's back. And _that_ was actually worth something.

Not only were the Earl's supporters closing in like vultures, the Dark Order was getting restless. Every hunter knew something was about to happen, and Cross was hard pressed to keep suspicion off of Tyki and Allen. He allowed a smirk to form at the thought of the hunters protecting the very creatures they dedicated their lives to kill.

Irony aside, Cross felt boxed in. Trapped between the hunters and the vampires. And he _despised_ being trapped. He was too much of a free man to feel relaxed when the walls continued closing in on him.

Had this been any other time, he would have hopped on the first train out of the place. But, with Allen here and unaware of the situation…

"The things I do for that stupid Servant of mine…"

Cross lit another cigarette.

--

Don't worry, Kanda will show up next chapter. This is just meant to fill in three months and look in on some other characters.

Though, I have no idea when I'll update. Just bear with me.


End file.
